The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the present invention. The subject matter discussed in the background of the invention section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background of the invention section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background of the invention section or associated with the subject matter of the background of the invention section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art.
Floor nailing guns are necessary devices in decoration. Currently, most floor nailing guns on the market are for 16 Ga L-shaped flooring nails. During installation of some fragile and brittle flooring such as bamboo flooring, because nails are relatively large, the flooring can be easily damaged during installation. In addition, nail slots are designed to be larger than the nails, which mainly help load the nails and push the nails. However, the relatively large space of the nail slots may cause the nails to tremble in the nail slots, especially at a nail outlet of the floor nailing gun. When a striker strikes the nails, there is a very strict requirement on a location relationship; and the displacements and unevenness of the nails is unacceptable. Because the displacements and unevenness of the nails may cause faults such as jamming of the floor nailing gun or deviation of the nails, a lifetime of the floor nailing gun is reduced, the use effect and efficiency of the floor nailing gun are affected, and decorating effect is directly affected.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.